User blog:FargoneSeven/Categories
First off, I'd like to appologize for flooding the activity feed. There was a large volume of very small edits that I needed to do. I thought that selecting Minor Edit would keep them out of the feed but this was not the case. This is what I was able to narrow it down to: #Ace Combat-Themed Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Aerospace Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Alliances/Coalitions/Pacts‏‎ (5 members) #Article management templates‏‎ (4 members) #Axis Powers‏‎ (3 members) #BSCN gags‏‎ (1 member) #Blog posts‏‎ (514 members) #Browse‏‎ (3 members) #Candidates for deletion‏‎ (15 members) #Category templates‏‎ (3 members) #Character Bios‏‎ (4 members) #Civil Organizations‏‎ (1 member) #Community‏‎ (6 members) #Content‏‎ (1 member) #Corporate Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Destroyed Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Examples for ROE Breakers‏‎ (1 member) #Forming a Navy‏‎ (3 members) #Forums‏‎ (6 members) #Full Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Gags‏‎ (1 member) #General wiki templates‏‎ (34 members) #Help‏‎ (5 members) #Help desk‏‎ (2 members) #Hidden categories‏‎ (3 members) #Home Page‏‎ (1 member) #INS Join Requests‏‎ (15 members) #Image wiki templates‏‎ (9 members) #Images‏‎ (4 members) #Inactive/Destroyed Navies‏‎ (34 members) #Infobox templates‏‎ (9 members) #Media‏‎ (2 members) #Miscellaneous‏‎ (7 members) #Nations‏‎ (27 members) #Navies and Fleets‏‎ (50 members) #Needs Re-formatting‏‎ (1 member) #Neo-Earth Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Neo-Earth Navies‏‎ (5 members) #New/Small Navies‏‎ (8 members) #New Nations and Navies‏‎ (8 members) #News‏‎ (3 members) #Non-Canon Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #Non-Government Organizations‏‎ (3 members) #Non-Navy Pages‏‎ (25 members) #Organization‏‎ (10 members) #Pages with broken file links‏‎ (18 members) #Policy‏‎ (2 members) #Private Military Corporations‏‎ (13 members) #Privateers‏‎ (1 member) #RP Economic System‏‎ (3 members) #Robot Fleets‏‎ (2 members) #Rogue Fleets‏‎ (6 members) #SSA Members‏‎ (11 members) #Secret Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Site administration‏‎ (4 members) #Site maintenance‏‎ (5 members) #Template documentation‏‎ (60 members) #Templates‏‎ (14 members) #Tenelapis Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #Timelines‏‎ (1 member) #Top 10 Lists‏‎ (2 members) #Treaty‏‎ (2 members) #UGE Member‏‎ (3 members) #UNSC Members‏‎ (5 members) #UTC Members‏‎ (2 members) #United Governments‏‎ (1 member) #Videos‏‎ (41 members) #Watercooler‏‎ (2 members) #World Superpower‏‎ (3 members) #World Superpowers‏‎ (10 members) 70!! Holy Crap!! Now, some of these are Wikia made. Lets ignore those.. #Ace Combat-Themed Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Aerospace Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Alliances/Coalitions/Pacts‏‎ (5 members) #Axis Powers‏‎ (3 members) #BSCN gags‏‎ (1 member) #Candidates for deletion‏‎ (15 members) #Character Bios‏‎ (4 members) #Civil Organizations‏‎ (1 member) #Corporate Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Destroyed Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Examples for ROE Breakers‏‎ (1 member) #Forming a Navy‏‎ (3 members) #Full Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Gags‏‎ (1 member) #INS Join Requests‏‎ (15 members) #Inactive/Destroyed Navies‏‎ (34 members) #Miscellaneous‏‎ (7 members) #Nations‏‎ (27 members) #Navies and Fleets‏‎ (50 members) #Needs Re-formatting‏‎ (1 member) #Neo-Earth Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Neo-Earth Navies‏‎ (5 members) #New/Small Navies‏‎ (8 members) #New Nations and Navies‏‎ (8 members) #News‏‎ (3 members) #Non-Canon Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #Non-Government Organizations‏‎ (3 members) #Non-Navy Pages‏‎ (25 members) #Pages with broken file links‏‎ (18 members) #Policy‏‎ (2 members) #Private Military Corporations‏‎ (13 members) #Privateers‏‎ (1 member) #RP Economic System‏‎ (3 members) #Robot Fleets‏‎ (2 members) #Rogue Fleets‏‎ (6 members) #SSA Members‏‎ (11 members) #Secret Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Tenelapis Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #Timelines‏‎ (1 member) #Top 10 Lists‏‎ (2 members) #Treaty‏‎ (2 members) #UGE Member‏‎ (3 members) #UNSC Members‏‎ (5 members) #UTC Members‏‎ (2 members) #United Governments‏‎ (1 member) #World Superpower‏‎ (3 members) #World Superpowers‏‎ (10 members) 47... Hmm, thats not that much better. Lets split these into three groups.. Redundant (x15) These are acrhaic categories for a bygone age of disorganization. The only reason they are still here is because the pages are locked. #Ace Combat-Themed Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Aerospace Navies‏‎ (1 member) #BSCN gags‏‎ (1 member) #Corporate Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Destroyed Navies‏‎ (2 members) #Examples for ROE Breakers‏‎ (1 member) #Full Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Gags‏‎ (1 member) #New/Small Navies‏‎ (8 members) #Non-Canon Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #Non-Government Organizations‏‎ (3 members) #Privateers‏‎ (1 member) #Robot Fleets‏‎ (2 members) #Rogue Fleets‏‎ (6 members) #Secret Navies‏‎ (1 member) Useful (17) Hmm, not bad! Beats the heck out of what we had before. #Alliances/Coalitions/Pacts‏‎ (5 members) #Axis Powers‏‎ (3 members) #Civil Organizations‏‎ (1 member) #Inactive/Destroyed Navies‏‎ (34 members) #Nations‏‎ (27 members) #Navies and Fleets‏‎ (50 members) #Neo-Earth Nations‏‎ (1 member) #Neo-Earth Navies‏‎ (5 members) #New Nations and Navies‏‎ (8 members) #Private Military Corporations‏‎ (13 members) #SSA Members‏‎ (11 members) #Tenelapis Fleets‏‎ (1 member) #UGE Member‏‎ (3 members) #UNSC Members‏‎ (5 members) #UTC Members‏‎ (2 members) #United Governments‏‎ (1 member) #World Superpowers‏‎ (10 members) Other (x15) These pages are other random (but typically useful) pages throught the wiki. While I'd rather just lump the majority as Misc, there are a few in here that we need. #Candidates for deletion‏‎ (15 members) #Character Bios‏‎ (4 members) #Forming a Navy‏‎ (3 members) #INS Join Requests‏‎ (15 members) #Miscellaneous‏‎ (7 members) #Needs Re-formatting‏‎ (1 member) #News‏‎ (3 members) #Non-Navy Pages‏‎ (25 members) #Pages with broken file links‏‎ (18 members) #Policy‏‎ (2 members) #RP Economic System‏‎ (3 members) #Secret Navies‏‎ (1 member) #Timelines‏‎ (1 member) #Top 10 Lists‏‎ (2 members) #Treaty‏‎ (2 members) That leaves us.. 32 user made categories! Thats less than half! Good work Fargone! Now, Idealy they'd unlock the following pages so I can categorize them too.. #The Enlightened Ones #Prometheus Corp #HYDRAXIS #United Kingdom of Moontropolis (idk either) #Delusion #The Uprising Retaliation #The Crusaders Removing the old categories on those seven pages removes 13 categories. :| In any case, I'd call this a success. Category:Blog posts